A Trial of Sexual Endurance
by spongeyman90s
Summary: When Phineas is caught slacking off at his job at the OWCA Prison, Ferb decides the only way to see if Phineas is worthy of his pending promotion is through a trial of sexual endurance. Will Phineas succeed, or will he fail?


It was a dark summer evening in the small, quaint town of Danville. Nothing but the occasional call of a bird in the distance could be heard from the inside of the OWCA Prison. Phineas, the prison guard of the jail, was fast asleep in the office, slacking off as usual. He had been asleep for the past five hours, with prisoners yelling to be let out of their cells for their mealtime. He did not give one fuck about anything except dreaming about making inventions, a dream that never came true for him. Now he had a low-end job at the local prison. Even worse though, Ferb - the executive officer of the prison, found Phineas sleeping as he entered the prison. Oh boy, was he pissed, but he had a plan to make sure that Phineas would never slack off again.

Ferb walked up to the chair at the table and slapped Phineas in the face. "Wake up, bitch!" Ferb screamed in his British accent as Phineas moaned in pain, "I've got some news."

"What is it, broth-, I mean sir. Is it about my potential promotion?" Phineas exclaimed eagerly.

"Yes, in fact, it is," Ferb said with a shit-eating grin on his face, "I talked to Major Monogram about it, and we both agreed that you will not be promoted to an executive position."

Phineas froze for a moment and then began his temper tantrum. Squeaky noises from the depths from hell exploded out his mouth. "Why I want to be a fucking executive, give me the promotion now, I want it!" Tears fell from his eyes, landing on the floor. "I've even worked more hours than that bitch Isabella!"

Ferb crawled underneath Phineas and began licking his tears. "Oh, so fucking good!" he moaned, basking in the salty flavor. "Don't worry my darling, there is still one way you can get promoted."

"Oh please sir, what is it, I fucking want it!" Phineas screamed at Ferb.

"You are going to have to feel my power, the power of a real executive officer. I need to know if you are capable to deal with such power. If you cannot survive the fury of my body, you will die without being promoted. However, if you do survive, you will be honored as a true man and an executive officer, and you will be promoted. If you think it is worth the risk, then present yourself to me and feel me, and if not, fuck off, and never come back to this place!"

 **Phineas didn't even think because he had a negative IQ score.*** His millennial angst and his lust for power overpowered whatever sense of reason he had.

"I'll do it, Ferb! I want the promotion! I'm Executive Phineas! Reeeeeeee!" the faggot screamed out loud in the office. "Very well," Ferb replied, "..let us begin!"

Ferb facial expression quickly changed into that of a chad with bipolar disorder. "Get on the fucking table and bend over!" Ferb screamed at the malnourished millennial. Without hesitation, Phineas jumped onto the table and stripped off his uniform. His curvy ass was fully exposed to the hungry Brit, and he was ready to show him what it is was like to have so much power.

Ferb jumped onto the table and pressed his face against Phineas's left ass cheek. "Here we go, don't scream you little pussy, or there will be no promotion for you." Ferb warned. Phineas nodded, tears still flowing down his face. He knew he was going to be treated like a bitch in heat, but reassured himself that it was worth getting sodomized for his promotion.

Ferb gripped both of Phineas's ass cheeks with his powerful British hands and spread his ass wide open, his gaping pucker laying exposed to the cold air of the room. "Oh God, yes!" Ferb screamed. Without any warning, Ferb plunged his tongue into Phineas's asshole. Phineas screamed in ecstasy as he felt his meatiness be violated. Ferb, in quick semi-circles, sloshed his tongue inside of Phineas's asshole, cleaning the shit that was plugging the opening. Ferb's pale face quickly became as brown as the streets of India. He was loving the pungent odor and taste of fresh shit, but he knew this was only the appetizer.

After finally licking his ass clean of shit, Ferb pulled his face out of Phineas's tight ass. He knew it was time for Phineas to prove himself. "Are you going t-to l-lube it up?" Phineas muttered, still drunk on ecstasy from his ass cleaning. "Nope you little bitch, the cleaning was the only luxury that was included, now the real fun begins!"

Ferb opened up the closet next to him and retrieved some kinky leather straps. Ferb quickly bound Phineas's legs and hands onto the table so he would not be able to escape. Phineas shivered in anticipation of the pounding he was about to receive. He finally realized that he could possibly die from the sodomization, and started crying. He prayed to God to save his pathetic life. "Stop crying bitch, I haven't even penetrated you!"

Ferb retrieved in a horse dildo from the closet and shoved it in Phineas's mouth so he couldn't speak. Ferb laughed at the sight of the dildo poking out at the bottom of his throat. "Holy shit, this much better than the gag!" Ferb cackled before realizing he was getting off track.

Ferb then went for the closet again and navigated to the locked drawer. He put in his executive password and the draw opened revealing a syringe labeled "Penile, 400mg". He took the syringe and quickly injected the drug into his cock. Ferb grinned as he watched the size of his penis increase from 1.3 inches to a staggering 20.3 inches. Veins popped out of the muscular cock as two hundred pounds of manhood landed on the table, almost crushing Phineas. "Get ready, pretty boy!" Ferb laughed as he positioned his cock to enter Phineas's small pucker. Phineas closed his eyes and began to weep. He again tried screaming to God to save his life for one final time, but the horse dildo lodged in his throat prevented him from doing so. Ferb only laughed as he heard his continuous gurgles and began to countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,4,3,2.1!"

Ferb made a perfect shot as his entire cock plunged into Phineas's frail body. Phineas could only make vocalizations as his prostate took the entire member. The young prison guard could feel his muscles begin to tear and his spinal connections begin to loosen. Ferb began to thrust the meaty rod in and out of Phineas's opening, making blood spew out of the tight chasm. "Oh God, Phineas! You are so fucking tight!" Ferb said moaning in disbelief because of how constricted his cock was. Phineas began to shake violently as the pain pulsated throughout his body. He instantly regretted his decision of wanting to become an executive and tried to pull himself free, but it was too late. The leather straps only buckled as he tried to escape. Ferb thrust and moaned even harder as he felt the vibrations from Phineas's movements in his cock. "Oh God, this is almost too much for me!" Ferb screamed in pure bliss. Ferb began a rapid fire of thrusts into Phineas as his cock was lubricated in more and more blood. Phineas's vision began to blur, and he eventually stopped struggling. He felt his spine snap as Ferb broke through his prostate. He lost all mobility except for his head. All he could do was accept his fate. He closed his eyes as the cock plunged further and further into his body.

Ferb was about to reach his climax when he realized Phineas was about to die from internal bleeding. "Oh! Oh no you don't bitch, I am going to kill you with my cock!" Ferb screamed in fury. Ferb then increased his thrusts to a pace which had never been seen before in the history of humanity. Phineas choked on the blood that was in his throat. "Goodbye world," he thought to himself, "at least I got to call Isabella a bitch in the end."

Ferb let out his final thrusts with all of his strength and then orgasmed. Phineas was instantly killed as the giant cock broke through his skull and smashed his brain into mush. His eyeballs and the top of his skull flew in the air as his mutilated body went limp. Ferb's twenty gallons of semen spurted rapidly out of his cock and filled up Phineas's corpse. Semen and blood quickly flooded the office.

Ferb quickly pulled out of Phineas's body and moaned in ecstasy. He quickly jumped off of the table into the pool of body fluids which was now the floor. He smiled knowing the little bitch boy that he always had to deal with was finally dead. But that smile quickly faded when he realized that he was going to have to explain how all of this happened to Major Monogram.

 ***One day, when Phineas was in high school, Perry fucked Phineas in the head with his platypus dick and damaged his brain, causing his intelligence to plummet into single digit IQ score levels.**

* * *

Thank you for reading this sexy tale! Don't forget to favorite and review if you liked! Thanks!


End file.
